


Vibing boi hours™

by 69Yeet_or_be_Yeeted69



Category: BnHA
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Married Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Oral Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69Yeet_or_be_Yeeted69/pseuds/69Yeet_or_be_Yeeted69
Summary: His knees were weak and his body heavy, his head felt like it had been stuffed with cotton and refined to splay his passions on decorated satin, as though it was a masterpiece made for others to lay their gaze upon."Hiz-a-shi."
Relationships: Erasermic - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	Vibing boi hours™

**Author's Note:**

> I legit wrote this because of a bet I made to myself and my friends for no real reason other than I wanted to write smut. I have no regrets.

Moonlight glistened into a dark room, the magnificent rays quelled the room in an innocent light. Suddenly the room was restored from its darkness with an artificial glow, it showed an ample bedroom. It was large and heavily decorated with dirty laundry in the corners and heaps of hair products on the dresser and a litter of domestic objects that added to the atmosphere. Waves of blonde swayed to and fro gently as long legs trampled around the spacious chamber. The blonde had just come back from his radio station and was getting prepared for bed, he was quick with changing from his work clothes and into his pajamas. The tall man would have waited a bit for his partner but it was getting too late and he had patrol in the morning.

Hours passed and a slightly shorter man with oil colored hair walked into the apartment he and his husband shared, without care, the man shed his sweaty hero gear off as he trailed down the quiet hallway and into their shared bathroom, leaving articles of clothing behind. He would feel guilty later on when his husband would later pick up after him in the morning but he was too tired to care. The scruffy raven scratched at his stomach and turned on his shower, he was careful to not make too much off a commotion. As the underground hero stood under the spray of warm water he let the tension in his shoulders drain away like the grime that covered him in a second skin. He was so sleepy, but also very pent up--he and Hizashi and been seeing each other less and less in the past few weeks.

Between teaching class of 1-A, and being an underground hero was a lot of unneeded stress and anxiety, he just wanted to curl up in his blankets and cuddle with the only energetic blonde he could tolerate, and maybe do a bit more. It was evident Shouta wasn't the most talkative about his feelings and needs, but his husband knew the little quirks and ticks that signaled it was time for a little TLC--at the same time Shouta didn't want to bother his husband with trivial desires when they both had severe responsibilities weighing heavily on their minds. It was illogical. Sighing irritatedly, Shouta scrubbed himself clean and rinsed his greasy hair. He moved promptly to towel off his scarred physique and wet hair that more closely resembled a used mop.

Throwing his used towel into their hamper designated for dirty clothes he trudged off into the bedroom. Rubbing at his dry eyes he plopped down next to his snoring blonde, foregoing to put any clothes on simply because that it was too much of a hassle. He shimmied and pulled himself close to the warm lean man and wrapped a hairy limb around Hizashi's torso, while also tangling their battered legs together. Easily enough the raven lost himself in the heat of his lover and drifted into a light doze.

_Hot, his body was hot. There were large hands that glided sweetly along his back, they were soft yet rough with the way they pulled and fondled him. A melodic voice, like if angels themselves had delved into the mortal realm to bless his ears filled him with an unwavering need. He could feel his cock swell and those same hands come back to stroke him leisurely. His knees were weak and his body heavy, his head felt like it had been stuffed with cotton and refined to splay his passions on decorated satin, as though it was a masterpiece made for others to lay their gaze upon._

" _Hiz-a-shi_."

Hizashi was awoken from his peaceful dreamland with a continuous bumping on his upper thigh. Glossy toxic greens honed in on a lumpy figure beside him. The lanky blonde tried to twist to get a better look at the hidden shape but found his body in a tight hold, maneuvering enough to gently pry the blankets back he found a fluffy darkened mess that hallowed around a porcelain face. Hizashi took notice of the familiar face with interest, dark brows were furrowed and an abysmal frown that split ivory in twain. What stood out to him most was the delicate dust of a pink blush coating the ungroomed man's expression.

Hizashi smiled to himself and caressed his lover's cheek, it was made clear that his spouse had begun humping him faintly in his sleep. It was cute--the normally awake Aizawa would never be caught dead making a face like this in the open. He should have realized that his favorite listener was suffering from a formidable case of blue balls--he was also struggling with his unattended libido. It was best if he made the most of this moment before they would be pulled apart by their endless duties as teachers and heroes.

Untangling himself best he could from the raven, the blonde sat up and propped himself between stubbly legs, hooking them over his slim hips. Hizashi wallowed in the sight that was a vulnerable Shouta, dusty nipples stood excitedly on a gleaming pale chest and shaggy unkempt hair spread out in waves beneath a beautiful mind. Neon orbs trailed down the sleeping male's body in pure adoration and took sight of a lazily leaning penis leaking precum, the head a pulsing scarlet that faded seamlessly into a milky cream that was surrounded by course bushy curls.

Biting his lip, Hizashi reached with olive hands to play with Shouta's chest. Calloused thumbs ran smooth circles around his areola before pinching his right nipple and rolling the bud between his fingers. He pinched and pulled at the bud softly and felt it stiffen further, without pause he leaned down to take his lover's left nipple swiftly. A moist pink tongue licked delicately at the raven's tit, soon wrapping plump lips around the stiff peak. He sucked dutifully and without restraint, also never stopping his ministrations on Shouta's right nipple.

"Zashi." The blonde looked up at the pro hero, Shouta was glaring down at him. Hizashi pulled off the wet nip with an obscene pop and smiled.

"Hey, cutie! Sorry sweetheart did I wake you?" The radio host stage whispered.

"What're you doing?" The question came out slurred but filled with fake poison nonetheless.

"Well, I was sleeping! Dreaming of a certain hero when bam! I feel little Shou getting his groove on, and thought, as a hero myself I'd save you!" His voice raised exaggeratedly.

"Save me?" The underground hero sighed.

"Yep! Now relax baby, 'cause your one and only is gonna make you feel super good!" He beamed his usual full-on toothy grin and pecked the center of the hairy man's chest. Leaning back he unhooked Shouta's legs from his hips and moved his face between cream colored thighs, now face to dick. "Hey, there little listener! You _cum_ here often?" The blonde giggled.

Exasperated, Shouta threw an arm over his eyes. Though he was happy he and Hizashi would finally have a little alone time, despite the irking statements that his dick was 'little'. It was an average size, he couldn't help it if Hizashi was hung like a fucking horse.

Shouta's thoughts were cut off when a guttural noise rose from his throat, embarrassed he covered his mouth and took a peek from under his arm at his husband. Soft plump lips wrapped snugly around the head of his cock and a wide tongue licked under his shaft, paying particular attention to a thick vein underneath. He watched Hizashi pull off and open his large mouth to reveal his spit covered head against the blonde's tongue. With a wink, Hizashi closed his mouth and sunk his head to the base of his dick in a fluid motion and sucked like a vacuum.

"F-fuck, Zashi." The raven couldn't help but moan unabashedly, the hand covering his mouth doing nothing to muffle his sounds.

Another wet pop, and a kiss to his inner thigh, "Don't worry, Shou, we'll get to that part soon!" With that, the blonde went back to bobbing his head on Shouta's dick. The lewd slurping sounds turning the raven's stomach in knots, it felt like his nerves were constantly being electrocuted.

Shouta removed the arm that was thrown over his eyes and moved it to tangle his hands in angelic locks of gold. The hand pressed to his mouth gripped a little tighter to suppress the lustful snorts and whimpers, he sounded more like an animal in heat than a human.

"Hey hey hey Shouta baby! Don't hide those pretty sounds from me! I wanna hear you say YEAH!" The enthusiasm that made the parakeet's voice all the louder made the disheveled pro hero activate his quirk, heated rubies glowered at lethal ivies.

"Shut up, Yamada." The threat was backed up with no real heat. Hizashi gave a bashful smile and pressed his lips back into Shouta's thighs to give sweet butterfly kisses. The awkward hero sighed and looked away abashedly, " _yeah_."

Suddenly the raven was being smashed into the mattress below and suffocated by a clingy blonde. "SHOUTA YOU'RE SO CUTE!" His face became bombarded in wet open-mouthed kisses. Annoyed at the actions he slapped at his husband's bare back repeatedly.

"Get off dammit!" The low growl accompanied by the deep blush did nothing to cease the blondes vivacity.

"Sorry! But I just can't handle it! You're just so adorable!" Hizashi squealed and pulled them close, flipping them so that they laid on their sides--staring intensely into each other's eyes. The profound radio host brought up a perfectly manicured thumb to brush underneath his lover's eye. He let out a contempt purr when the raven took the digit in his mouth to nip tenderly and felt the man's member twitch. "My pretty boy, you're so needy."

The pretty boy in question just hummed in reply. Removing the thumb of the other from his mouth he pressed their lips together, the simple press had turned hungry and heated in a matter of seconds. Their tongues had begun to dance to an unknown tune, it was sloppy and hurried. Shouta slipped his own hand down to the other's pants, the familiar weight of Hizashi's heavy dick did something funny to his heart.

Pulling back, Shouta marveled at the trail of spit connecting their lips, "mhm s'not my fault, we haven't seen each other for weeks. It's only logical my body would react this way." He panted, screwing his eyes shut when Hizashi wrapped his hand around his dick.

"Shouta, honey, we really gotta work on your dirty talk." The blonde chuckled before grunting when Shouta twisted his wrist and sped up.

"My dirty talk is f-ah-ine, it doesn't n-need work." The moaning raven whispered breathily, hips bucking at his husband's firm hand rolling his balls around before squeezing firmly.

"Sure sure, whatever you say babe." He laughed in nonchalance and was immediately shocked when the scruffy pro hero flung himself over his hips, rough hands landing on his chest. He watched silently as a curtain of inky untamed curls framed them both and as Shouta came to mutter gruffly in his ear.

"Hizashi, I want you to break me. I wanna feel your cock stir up my insides. Want you to mold my ass into the shape of your dick. Please use me as your personal cumdump until you're satisfied." The deep unsaturated rumble of the raven's voice left the blonde speechless. He shuddered and felt goosebumps break out on his arms--Shouta, while usually vocal was never this talkative. In all sense of the word, the raven straddling his hips was the definition of a pillow princess, but sometimes when the stoic pro felt energized enough he would take the lead. Vigor and lust shone through electric greens and a lecherous smirk spread his lips almost painfully.

"Well how about that! Okay, then baby let's get **wild**!" Slender fingers grabbed at large hips bruisingly, purposefully activating his quirk so that it vibrated in his chest and traveled up into the unsuspecting raven. Hizashi watched in satisfaction as the love of his life shivered.

Shouta nodded and sat back on Hizashi's pelvis, he leaned over into the dresser on his left and opened the drawer. He ruffled around in the cluttered compartment for a bit before pulling out the three main essentials needed for tonight's activities. A large bottle of lube, a condom, and most importantly a pair of quirk canceling cuffs. While Shouta trusted his husband not to use his quirk too much during their session he couldn't exactly anticipate how intense they would both be, they couldn't afford to be too sore in the morning. They still had things to do and his obnoxiously loud lover could get a little carried away.

"Arms up." The scarred ebony man ordered, his usual gravelly resigned accent filled and bubbled with ravenous carnality. The man beneath him trembled with barely contained passion and obeyed.

"Sir yes, sir!" The boisterous blonde heard the latch 'click' and smooth chilly metal hugged his slender wrists snuggly, Hizashi immediately felt the handcuffs nullify his quirk. It was a bit scary not having that every present hum in his vocal cords, but there's no one he trusted more than the person he had decided to spend the rest of his life with. Shouta was his shadow, his rock, his entire world. There was no one else that held such a deep place in his heart as his husband did--well maybe his immediate family but that's beside the point.

The raven let out a chuckle, "at ease soldier, " narrowed obsidians roved over the sweaty man underneath him and smirked. He lifted himself off of the blonde's feminine hips and tugged at the waistband of his pajama pants and boxers, the other male lifting his pelvis so that they could discard his clothing faster. Now that his dick was free of its constructive confines Shouta had easier access to the girthy rod. This time when the scarred man swung his leg over Hizashi's body it was in the opposite direction, effectively putting them in the '69' position. His patchy stubble now confronting the intimidating length, reminiscent of how the voice hero had done to him previously. He gave a teasing tentative lick to the flushed head and watched a clear bead of precum pool at his slit, he continued the kittenish laps at his lover's cock and savored the salty savory taste that bloomed on his tongue.

"Shou, babe, you're killin' me here." The blonde moaned behind him. The sweet gasps and grunts we're now mixed with little flares of impatience. In response to the comment, the horny raven gave a last kiss to the tip and pushed himself up to lean on his beat-up knees. He reached for the bottle of lube that lay innocently at his side with his right hand and popped the cap, reaching back with his left he pulled apart ivory cheeks to present a pale pink hole. He drizzled the lube onto his crack recklessly and closed the lid--Shouta thanked himself mentally when he had washed his body thoroughly that night, so it was already a little stretched out for him but not by much. A rough middle finger circled around his entrance, smearing icy lube all over. His back arched and trembled when he pushed his finger inside, taking globs of the slick liquid with him, he moaned heatedly when he rubbed his finger against his walls. The drag of his callous finger against his rectum curled his toes and made his lower stomach feel warmly weighted.

While the man before him lazily fingered himself, Hizashi was stuck staring at the glorious show he was being given. The way the raven worked himself open was performed slow and desperate. His heart hammered in his chest when he trailed his eyes down the glossy liquid that aided his husband in fingering his ass, it was everywhere and it made his cock throb. "Darling, hon, my sweet sugary heartthrob love interest, if you keep that up I might _crack_." He smiled fearlessly when his ebony boy toy stared back at him like he was utterly done with his shit.

"I swear to all above, Yamada, I will end you if you make another joke."

"But sugar bear you can't blame me if I joke about your _assets_! It's _hard_ to contain myself when it comes to you!" The voice hero couldn't stop the laughter that burst out of his throat, his wheezing sounded like a sputtering exhaust pipe and soon enough Shouta broke down in giggles too.

"F-fuck off." The wheezing seemed contagious.

"That's what I'm trying to do! but you're teasing me so slowly! It feels like I'm gonna burst!" The parakeet babbled. He was instantly quieted when the pale globes he had dreamed about destroying were shoved in his face hastily. His ever talking mouth occupied by the ass of his lover.

"You talk too much." The statement was simple and held no depth.

The raven sighed dreamily when he felt that familiar tongue poke and prod at his winking hole, leaning down to give his husband's cock some much-needed attention, it was a raging Scarlett from all the previous sucking he had done and was covered in drying saliva. Taking the loaded prick in his mouth once more he used his lube covered fingers to wrap around the weeping manhood, simultaneously pumping and bobbing his head. The gruff mewls reverberated into the smooth skin and made the blonde's hips lurch, bringing the head of his cock to the back of his throat. Holding his breath Shouta sunk down to the base of Hizashi's shaft, clenching his throat and hollowing his cheeks. He pulled off after a minute and breathed deeply through his nose, deepthroating was something the raven could say he was pleasantly skilled at. Even though his head was getting fuzzy and his ass was being eaten he could still please his husband as best he could.

"Hiz-zashi! I'm ah, _oh_. _Please_ , I'm ready, fuck, mmhm-ah!" He panted harshly, it was becoming increasingly difficult to focus, and he could tell by the coil tightening in his abdomen he was close.

Hizashi hummed against his sopping wet hole, his tongue swishing around his walls and exploring his anus like he had done a million times before. Pulling back a bit to stare at the rim, now puffy and red he glanced down concerningly at his shaking husband, "you sure honeypot? You barely stretched yourself. I don't wanna mess up all your pretty innards!" The answer he got was his husband lifting himself up albeit he more resembled a pile of jello, and turning to face his husband once more. Without a word he grabbed the condom and tore it open, pinching the tip of the elastic he rolled it down the aching member. The blonde trusted that his hubby understood what his limitations were and said nothing more.

"Ish fine wanna feel the stretch, feelsh go-ood." The mussed man slurred, his rapidly deteriorating control was slipping, so much for not feeling like a bus had crushed his lower back in the morning.

Clinging to the last bits of his self-restraint the raven pushed the head of the blondes cock into his needy entrance, the rim stretched around the meaty head painfully and he tried no to let himself sink too quickly. The burn was satisfying and kept him grounded, the pain egging his nerves further on. He was only a third there when he had to take a break, he was panting like crazy. It was as if he had just run a marathon and had come out in first place.

"You're doing so well baby, taking my cock like a champ, _fuck_ , Shou, your so pretty with my dick up your tight ass. Turns me on something awful, see? It just grew because of how well you're hugging it, babe, " Hizashi cooed sweet nonsense into the fervid air between them. Hazed onyx's gazed back into the poisonous virescent's that held so much love it was unnerving. The warmth emitting from the blonde's voice made Shouta whine and duck his head to catch plump lips with his own. He pushed his tongue intensely into Hizashi's velvety mouth, roamed his tongue against the other's teeth and roof. They sucked on each other's tongues and felt their shared slobber run down their chins. They both moaned heatedly into wet caverns when the raven lowered himself down fully.

Breaking apart, the hairy man keened when he rocked his hips. Hizashi's dick rubbed against his walls in a wild manner due to the raven above him rolling his hips feverishly. It was like Shouta was ascending and the angelic blonde was the only thing keeping him tethered to the mortal realm.

"Ahh! _OH FUCK_. Shit! Oh yes! Yes, yes, yes, _yes_! Hizashi! Nghh-I love you! I love it when I ride you! It feels so good! Oh please, _please_ , I'm so close!" The rumpled pro hero yelled, ranting heatedly and losing himself to the pleasure he was being encased in. He had halted his avid rutting in favor of bouncing frantically on the pulsating member. The taller male was no better as his moans mixed perfectly with his husband's, the balls of his feet laying flat on the mattress so that he could thrust vigorously into his lover's ass.

"Me too, Shouta! Holy shit! Fuck you're such a slut! Look at you riding my dick so well baby! It's like you were born to take my dick like a needy bitch." The filthy comments spurred the shorter male further. His sporadic movements turned jerky and his gurgled snorts hiked up in pitch, he was getting closer every time the blonde angled his hips up. The male tried to adjust accordingly so the blonde's cock hit his prostate, but he was getting increasingly whiner by the second when his actions proved fruitless.

"Please! I can't, I'm so close, Hizashi, I _can't-ah_!" The neediness made way for a frustrated Shouta who begged hopefully--if only he could reach that spot, he was so close to tipping over the edge, he just needed that final nudge.

"It's okay baby, I got you, lean your hips back a bit, there you go, fuck honey that's it, such a good boy for me." The lankier of the two praised and shifted his hips, before thrusting roughly into the tight ass he craved so much. The raven's eyes rolled and his wanton yelps had turned silent, he knew he had hit the spot that made his forever lover see stars. Shouta shuddered a final time and came in two thin spurts across his husband's toned stomach, his thighs sticky with sweat and lube twitched, while he gasped like a fish out of water. His rough hands leave little aggravated crescents on Hizashi's barren olive chest.

The blonde continued to thrust wildly into his husband, prolonging the man's rippling orgasm while chasing his own, the raven clamped down on his cock like a vice and threw him over the precipice to relish in nirvana. He emptied his load into the condom with a few brisk thrusts and closed his eyes. Letting the warmth of Shouta's own body quell him into a blissed-out state, he wanted to cuddle his lover but was stopped in his tracks by the pesky cuffs that nullified his quirk.

"Shou, can you take these off? I wanna hold you." He whispered, tired from their mind-blowing round. His husband with all of his remaining strength unlatched the cuffs that held his wrists captive and tossed them aside like trash, falling like a heap of concrete onto his lover's chest-- straight onto his cooling semen. Still connected at the hip Hizashi lifted his husband's hips and slipped out of him. A lewd squelch had the tip of the raven's ears burning and twisting to hide his face in the blonde's thin neck.

Giggling hoarsely the blonde rolled off the used condom the best he could and tied it up, throwing it similarly as the underground hero did but with purpose and aim into the trash can beside their bed and wrapping his arms around the raven's waist. "How ya doin' babe? Tired?"

"Yes." He mumbled wearily, his eyelids drooping dangerously. Pecking his hero's neck the raven smiled and muttered, "I love you, Zashi."

"Love ya too, Shou!" The blonde said airly and smiled like Dopey of the seven dwarves. "H-hey, sweetie, the light of my life, the yee to my haw, not to ruin the sappy moment or anything but-"

"Spit it out."

"I'm covered in cum, and it's gonna dry on us, can we clean up before we go back to sleep?"

"Later." The tired man huffed and hugged the man underneath him closer.

"But Shouta! Can't you see you're putting me in a _sticky_ situation!" He smiled deliriously when the raven snorted and rolled off him.

"Go away, you ruined our moment." The stubbled hero sighed.

"Baby don't be like that!" The blonde twittered, pressing his chest to his husband's back. He nipped happily at Shouta's shoulder and gleamed. when a few ticks went by with no response the blonde huffed dramatically, "fine! But don't get cranky when you wake up feeling gross!"

"I won't, now go to sleep and shut up." The shorter male responded a bit quieter before, his breath evening out.

Hizashi only held his star crossed lover even closer and snuggled into the being he would love forever. He would never take these moments for granted, never. His breathing tapered off like his husbands had and fell into a peaceful dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope y'all liked it! Leave criticism on how I can improve, thanks!


End file.
